Unrequited
by pink-satin-ribbons
Summary: Dan has loved Phil ever since he first read a Phanfiction, but has kept his feelings a secret. When Phil's new, controlling, girlfriend steps into the picture will Dan finally tell Phil how he truly feels? An AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire fanfic. CHANGED RATING TO M FOR LANGUAGE ONLY.
1. The Morning Coffee

**Author's note: **Hey! This is the first chapter of my very first Dan and Phil fanfic. I really want to know what you guys think so review when you're done! It would make my day. (Seriously.) Thanks!

-Jilly

* * *

Dan sat cross-legged upon his bed as he scrolled down on his computer screen. It was one of those nights where he just could not sleep. Whenever he had tried to close his eyes, his brain plagued him with an onslaught of thoughts. They flew throughout his head, ranging anywhere from the contemplation of llamas to ideas for his next video. Dan sighed and rubbed his temples, wishing for once that his brain would stop working so that his throbbing headache would cease. He squinted through his bleary vision and gave a wide yawn. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask?

Dan turned his attention back to his computer screen. It was bright in contrast with the bleak darkness of his bedroom. His finger was still scrolling, and his eyes flitted around the screen in search of a story he had not read. During restless nights like these, Dan had realized that his only respite from his ever present thoughts came with reading fanfiction. Originally, it had started as an every once in awhile kind of thing, but more recently, his sleep had begun to depend on it.

He clicked on an interesting looking link and began to read the story. It was the usual Phan, wrought with unrequited love and sprinkled with a bit of light-hearted humor here and there. In all, he deemed the story acceptable, but still mediocre in comparison to others that he had read. It occurred to him then, that it was rather strange to be familiar with so many Phanfictions. After all, he assumed that Phil had never read any. Phil was probably too disgusted with the idea of Phan.

Dan groaned. It seemed that his entire life was just one large PhanFiction. There was definitely unrequited love. It seemed that with each passing day his love for Phil only seemed to grow, whilst Phil remained ignorant to his feelings. The only thing his life lacked in comparison to a Phanfiction was any sort of developing mutual feeling between Phil and he.

Sometimes Dan wondered if it would be best if he told Phil his feelings. He could tell Phil that he wanted it to mean something else when they hugged, that he wanted to be able to brush the dark hair that sometimes fell into his eyes away and smile up at him or that he wanted to touch his soft pink lips. Dan wanted to tell Phil he loved him, and he wanted to tell Phil that he wished he would feel the same way.

Despite everything, Dan kept his feelings to himself. He did not want to ruin what they had because of his feelings. Any relationship with Phil was better than no relationship.

Dan collapsed back against his pillows where he began to stare up at the ceiling as he mulled over his thoughts. He stayed like that for the next couple hours. He had only just fallen asleep as the sun rose over the horizon and pale light seeped into his room.

He was awakened by a knock on his door and a tentative "Dan?"

The door creaked open slightly and he could hear someone walking through his room. They placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Dan? Dan wake up."

Dan groaned and swatted at the hands that were prodding his back.

"Dan, it's already ten in the morning. You have been sleeping for hours."

Dan decided not to correct him and instead opened his eyes, squinting slightly to adjust to the light. A smile flooded his features as Phil's face came into view. He did not even try to hide it. He was too far gone for that.

"Hey Phil." he said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Morning." Phil flashed Dan his usual stunning smile. "Do you want me to start the coffee?"

"Ya sure. I'll get dressed then."

Phil left and Dan began changing. He pulled on a pair of white jeans and a plain black t-shirt. When he came out into the kitchen Phil was holding two mugs.

"Thanks." Dan muttered as he grabbed the mug, feeling the familiar warmth spread in his fingers.

"You're welcome."

The two sat on the couch for a while, making light conversation as Dan sipped his coffee and Phil sipped his tea. After a while, Dan's coffee was drained. They turned on the television and flipped through the channels, watching whatever was playing.

After a while, Dan glanced at Phil. He was leaning against the arm of the couch and his hair was falling across his eyes. Dan was immediately brought back to his earlier musings of brushing it out of Phil's eyes, and he blushed at the thought.

With his mind distracted, it took him a minute to notice Phil's fingers tapping impatiently against his knee. Phil was staring straight ahead, but every once in awhile his eyes would flash in the direction of Dan. He seemed on edge and after a moment or two he noticed Dan watching him curiously from across the couch.

"Hey, um... Dan?"

"Ya?"

"I need to tell you something."

Dan's heart began to thump wildly. What if Phil had found out how he felt? What if he felt the same way? What if he didn't? What if he hated him for it?

Dan was pulled from his thoughts by Phil's voice. "Do you remember the girl we met at the cinema?"

Dan groaned inwardly. Of course he remembered the girl. He remembered all the girls that Phil had hung out with, and Phil had been spending a lot of time with her. This particular one however, was very pretty, Dan would admit that, but he hated her personality. She was always so controlling.

Dan responded with a quick nod of affirmation.

"Well...um... I asked her to be my girlfriend."

The coffee mug that Dan had been holding fell to the floor and broke. "Y-your g-girlfriend?" he stuttered.

"Yes. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Dan are you okay?" Phil questioned.

"I'm fine." Dan snapped.

"Really? Because you certainly don't sound like it."

"I said I'm fine! Honestly, I'm okay!" Dan insisted.

"Dan, you smashed your mug on the floor. It's reasonable that I don't believe you." He sighed, "Is there something wrong with Belly?"

"That's what you're calling Isabella now huh? You're calling her Belly? That's fucking disgusting." Dan growled in response.

"What is your problem Dan?!" yelled Phil. He was beginning to get really annoyed at Dan.

"Nothing. Obviously there is no problem because you're so fucking happy! Everything is absolutely perfect!" Dan's words were dripping in sarcasm as he ranted. He did not want to hurt Phil, but the recent news had caused him to see red. He felt as if he had no control of his increasing anger.

"Why do you hate Belly so much? What's wrong with her?"

Dan was about to shout a reply, but bit his tongue to stop himself. It had been his choice not to tell Phil about his feelings before he became involved with someone else. How could Dan ever be angry at Phil for something that was not even Phil's fault? He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut to block the tears that suddenly flooded his vision. He would not do this to Phil. He had to be stronger than that.

Dan glanced back up at Phil's tortured expression before he fled from the room, muttering a muffled "Sorry" as he ran into his bedroom and the door closed with a slam.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that. I have a quick word for you.

Omphaloskepsis- the contemplation of one's naval as an aid in meditaion

YOU BETTER REVIEW. I WATCH CSI SO I KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF A BODY. REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE. (just kidding. no death threats here... because that would be a bad thing to put on the internet.)

-Jilly


	2. The Blonde Headache

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed my story! I literally squealed with joy whenever I got a review, so if you reviewed, just picture me doing some sort of happy dance.

I wanted to also let you know that I'm changing the rating to M. So far, its not for sex, but it is for language. For example, Dan says something a bit rude and vulgar in this chapter (I know our sweet Dan would never say anything bad like this but I really needed to develop hatred between him and a certain character.)

Oh, and if your name is SEQUOIA WRIGHT, then that means you got curious. :) ...hi

Ok so here is chapter 2!

* * *

Dan stood in the kitchen as he stared angrily at the cereal box in his hands. He held it over his bowl and shook it, watching as the cereal fell noisily. It had been a couple of days since he had yelled at Phil and it was killing him inside. Dan was not mad at him, he could never be, but he could tell that the whole incident made Phil angry and confused, so Dan did the only rational thing that he could think of. He ignored Phil.

Ignoring Phil was no easy feat considering they shared an apartment. Dan had resorted to practically living out of his room for the week, coming out only to eat meals. It was absolutely tortuous to be so close to someone he loved and never being able to admit his feelings.

Some of the flakes had missed the bowl and Dan used his free hand to sweep them up. He brushed them into a dustbin and watched as they settled. He sighed. This was his life now.

He stiffened when he heard a sound coming from Phil's room. It was a muffled giggle. The feminine giggle floated through Phil's closed door and was accompanied with a more masculine chuckle. There was a small amount of shuffling, and then Phil's door opened revealing two figures.

The first was Phil. He was clad in his boxers and a t-shirt that he had worn the night before. His dark hair was tousled slightly and his bright blue eyes were lit with excitement.

His hand was interlaced with a petite palm belonging to a beautiful blonde girl. She wore only one of Phil's oversized t-shirts and her hair was wild and frizzy from hours of fooling around beneath the covers. Her tanned cheeks were adorned with a smirk that immediately made Dan's blood boil.

"Morning Dan." said Phil cheerfully as walked into the kitchen and set a tea kettle on the fire. The blonde girl followed at his heels, occasionally tracing a perfectly manicured nail along Phil's bicep. Phil motioned to the blonde and said, "Dan, I know you and Isabella have only met in passing and I was hoping to properly acquaint the two of you."

Dan fumed inside. Phil was acting as if he had invited Isabel over specifically to introduce her to Dan, when in reality, he had invited her over for a shag.

Dan glared openly at Isabel and stretched out his hand. He tried to plaster a smile onto his pained expression, but the end result was more of a grimace. Isabella smirked knowingly as she took his hand in hers and shook it twice. "It's nice to finally meet you Dan Howell."

Dan retracted his hand as if he had been burned. "Likewise." he muttered.

Phil's eyes darted between the two throughout the exchange. The blue irises finally came to rest on Dan, and Phil sent him a pleading look.

Dan nodded discreetly, silently promising to behave around Isabella.

"Er... Ok. Dan and I usually have cereal or pancakes on Saturday mornings. Belly, which do you want?" said Phil.

"Don't you guys have anything with protein in it?"

"Hmmm? Well we have bacon." Phil said.

"Ugh. Any protein that is not clotted with fats and oils?"

Dan shot an amused expression in Phil's direction, but Phil was paying him no attention. Instead his face was filled with concern over Isabella's breakfast plight.

"If you want I can make a run to the market and get some eggs?" suggested Phil.

Dan interrupted. "Oh honestly Phil, I'm sure Isabella will be fine with the-".

"Actually," Isabella trilled, "eggs sound wonderful right now."

Dan's eyes widened as he watched her bat her eyelashes flirtily at Phil. Damn. The little bitch really had Phil wrapped around her finger.

Phil smiled, and lept to his feet and went to his room to shrug on some clothes before he left for the market.

Dan was left staring bewilderedly at Isabel who had begun to inspect her nails, all the while retaining the smirk on her face. They stood in silence. Dan's jaw was slack and Isabella was still examining the iridescent red color of her nails.

After a moment, they heard the front door open and close as Phil left for the market. The sound of the door slamming shut seemed to wake Isabella from her trance and she looked up at Dan lazily, before she muttered, "Will you ever shut that ugly trap of yours?"

Dan' jaw immediately slammed shut as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh come on Dan. Let's quit the formalities, shall we?" she paused, "After all, we are both after the same thing."

"And what's that?" asked Dan, deciding to play dumb.

She laughed, "Phil of course." Isabella hopped up onto the countertop. Dan knew how much Phil hated it when Dan did something like that. Phil was kind of a neat freak.

"Isabella," growled Dan, "I don't think Phil would appreciate you sitting on the counter. He hates it when someone makes the cooking surfaces dirty."

"Like I'd care." Isabella said sarcastically.

Dan was taken aback by her response. If she did not care for Phil then why was she with him? He voiced his question.

"Maybe I just have a fetish for famous youtubers." she winked at Dan, causing him to shiver with disgust.

"Oh don't worry. I would never go for a fag like you." she chuckled as if she had said something funny. The she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Between you and me, Phil is no faggot." She whisked her blonde hair aside revealing an array of lovemarks. "You should really just give up."

Dan narrowed his eyes at her. "I won't give up."

"Hah! You don't even know who you're up against lover-boy." Dan watched Isabella as her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "You wouldn't even stand a chance."

"How do you know that Phil isn't with you just because you have a pretty face and you have an arse to fuck?"

Isabella's eyes grew cold and Dan mentally congratulated himself on the use of his vulgar statement. "Game on, Dan Howell."

A few minutes later the front door opened and Phil walked in carrying a carton of eggs.

"Hey guys." he said brightly. "What did you guys do while I was out?"

Dan stared at the ground moodily as Isabella hopped off the counter and answered.

"We just talked."

"That's good I guess. Hey, let me put my jacket in my room and then I'll be back to help make breakfast."

Isabella smiled. "Don't take too long sweetie."

Phil kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving to go to his room. "Of course not."

Once again Isabella and Dan were engulfed in silence. For a few seconds Isabella eyed the carton of eggs that sat upon the counter. Then with one fluid motion, she grabbed the carton and flipped open the lid.

"What are you doing?" Dan hissed.

"Oh Dan, when I said that it was time for a game I meant it." Dan's eyes widened. "And I prefer to play dirty."  
Then Isabella tipped the carton upside down. The eggs came crashing down straight onto Isabella's head, drenching her in slimy yellow yolk. That was the moment that Phil chose to enter the kitchen. When he saw his girlfriends yolk-covered state he glanced between the two of them in confusion.

Dan watched in misery as Phil's eyes clouded over with realization. He turned to face Dan, his features bright red and laced with hurt.

"Dan, why the hell would you drop the eggs I bought on Belly?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think?

I sorta feel the need to apologize for Dan's language... the whole arse thing wasn't very nice was it? Oh well, it was necessary. I REGRET NOTHING!

catachresis \kat-uh-KREE-sis\ , _noun_: Misuse or strained use of words, as in a mixed metaphor, occurring either in error or for rhetorical effect.

Anyways, I want to make a tradition at the end of every chapter I'll write a death threat (not a real one of course) and a weird word. Already got the word covered so...

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL DO PAINFUL THINGS TO YOU WITH A FROZEN TUNAFISH UNTIL YOU'RE UNRESPONSIVE.


	3. You Were Supposed To Be Nice To Her

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just want to say that I appreciate all the reviews that I've been getting! You all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. XD

HELLO MORGAN:) I"M PERSONALLY WELCOMING YOU TO THE REALM OF PHANFICTION. HAVE FUN LOOSING YOUR INNOCENCE!

So I want to apologize that this chapter is itty bitty but it really felt like a shitload when I was writing this so eventually I was just like... screw it, I'll write another chapter the same week and upload it! I don't know if I'll keep that promise or not... I guess you'll just have to keep you're toes crossed.

What was that? You don't cross your toes?

Oh, well I do.

What is it that you do? Cross you're fingers or something lame like that?

Well I guess that means I'm just ten times cooler!

Anyways... on with chapter...? What was it? Chapter 3? Ok then, here is chapter 3.

xxxxx

-Jilly

* * *

What kind of psychotic bitch cracked eggs over her head just to drive a wedge between two friends? Oh thats right... Isabella.

As the yellow yolks slid down her face, oozing into the cracks and wrinkles formed by her narrow eyes and the creases in her forehead, Isabella retained the same sadistic smirk. She did not lift one dainty finger to wipe away the mess that was spilling over her cheeks, nor did she raise an arm to collect the eggshells that sat atop her head like a shattered crown. And yet, even with the egg yolks sliding across her features, she kept up her act of the innocent girlfriend.

"Dan why the hell would you drop the eggs I bought on Belly?"

"But I-" started Dan.

"He thought that if he dropped the eggs on me I'd leave you alone." whimpered Isabella with the fakest puppy dog pout he had ever seen.

"Dan I thought we talked about this! I thought you were going to be nice to Belly!"

Isabella smirked from where she was standing slightly behind Phil. "Yes Daniel, you were supposed to be nice to me." She gave a quick wink in his direction.

"Phil I-" interrupted Dan.

"Belly never did anything! Why are you so determined to get rid of her?"

Isabella lightly placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Phil sweetie, I think that Dan hates me because I'm taking up so much of your time. He's probably angry that there is less time for you to focus on your friendship." As she spoke she emphasized the word friendship and her eyes glinted evilly.

Phil glared at Dan. "Is that what's going on? You think that I'm going to forget about our friendship because I have a girlfriend?"

Dan softened as he looked at Phil. "No Phil that's not it-"

"Then what is it Dan?" snapped Phil. The hurt in his eyes was gone and it was replaced with an empty coldness.

Dan felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Tears began to well in his eyes as he looked in Isabella's direction and saw that she seemed positively elated. She was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the drama unfold before her.

Glancing back at Phil, Dan realized that there was no way he could answer Phil's question truthfully. He wanted so badly to come clean and tell Phil of his feelings and how they were the reason he hated Isabella, but he could not. It wouldn't feel right.

Instead Dan did the only thing he thought he could do. He told Phil only part of the truth.

"She's just not right for you." Dan muttered.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Dammit Dan! You heard me! Get out of my apartment!"

"Phil please!" Dan begged.

"No. You obviously don't value our friendship enough to even try to be kind to Belly."

"Phil!"

"No. I don't want you here anymore."

With that sentence everything Dan had ever wanted came crashing around him. He felt felt his heart breaking into a million pieces and his hopes and dreams shattered along with it.

He had wanted to spend an eternity by Phil's side with their hands and hearts intertwined. He had wanted to wake up every morning of everyday to Phil, sleeping beside him. He had wanted Phil to love him so they he in turn could love him as freely as he wished.

Then Phil turned away and sped off to his room taking with him all the possibilities Dan had ever hoped for. The door slammed shut on his dreams.

The sound was jarring and it broke the final barrier that held back his tears. They were hot and wet as they slid down his face and through them he could see a blurry outline of Isabella's smirking face.

"Ha!" she sniggered. "Even I thought that was a little harsh. I mean all you did was egg his girlfriend. He must have really wanted you gone. "

The tears flowed faster.

"I guess that just goes to show that he loves me way more than he could ever love you."

"Shut up." Dan growled.

"Oh don't be such a baby." laughed Isabella

"You know... I'm gonna fight for him."

"Let's see you try." she quipped.

"You should really watch your back Isabella. Two can play this game."

"And you should really go pack your things." she smirked and then walked off to join Phil in his room.

Dan watched her walk away and let the tears fell heavier down his cheeks. He wondered vaguely if anyone would help him clean up the bloody mess that was his heart laying broken against the cold floor or if he would be expected to wipe it away himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok so I hope you hated that as much as I did!

I bet you're all wanting to gorge Isabella's eyes out with a toothpick right now. I know I am._  
_

Weird fact: The character Isabella is named after one of my best friends who is a total sweetheart in reality. But I still take enjoyment in showing her some of the reviews you guys write where you talk about how much you hate the character. I say, "Hey Isabella, you've got new hate mail!" and she's like "WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW HATE ME? WHAT IS LIFE?"

Ok now that I'm done talking, its time for the DEATH THREAT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! (I'm dropping the random word definition at the end of the chapter.)_  
_

So... if you don't review this time you will be used in a experiment about how acid and skin react and the scientists performing the experiment will be BLONDE.

Oh ya. I'd click that review button too if I were you.

-Jilly


	4. My Girlfriend is a Psychopath

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Do you remember when I said that I might upload two chapters that week? Well...that idea went to shit. It's been about a month since I uploaded anything.

But before you grab your pitchforks and form an angry mob, you should read chapter four because I think you'll like it.

Also, make sure to review because it's cold outside and reviews are so cuddly. :)

Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you all how much Isabella is loving the hate mail (reviews) you keep sending. I take so much pleasure in reading them to her.

xxxx

-Jilly

* * *

**Phil's POV**

Phil jerked awake to the sound of someone pounding heavily against his bedroom door. He lifted face from his tear stained pillow and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Phil? Have you stopped crying yet? I could hear you blubbering like a baby all night long."

Phil winced at the shrill voice that floated in through his door. He collapsed back against his pillow and grimaced. The sound of Isabella in the morning was like waking up to an alarm clock that could not be turned off. Her presence alone brought reality crashing back over him like a bucket of ice water.

Dan was gone forever and he was sharing his apartment with a psychopath.

"Phil! Open up the door!" Isabella hissed.

He sat up again and pulled a pair of sweats on over his boxers. Then he grabbed a t-shirt from his closet and shrugged it over his head. He shuffled over to his door and flung it open, revealing the person he was least eager to see that morning.

"What do you want Isabella?" he growled.

She flipped a ringlet of her blonde hair before placing her manicured hands on his shoulders and pulling him close. "Oh Phil, I think you know exactly what I want."

He could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke and he gagged. He removed her hands from their position on his shoulders and pushed her away.

"Go away." he said.

"But Phil, Dan is gone and now you have to keep up your end of the bargain."

Phil rubbed the space between his eyebrows in aggravation and then stopped because even that small movement had made him think of Dan.

_"May I stroke your glabella?" Dan asked as he read off questions from their fans._

_"What's a glabella?" Phil replied. He looked over Dan's shoulder as they searched for the answer on google._

_"A glabella is the space between the eyebrows and above the nose," read Dan._

No. He had to stop thinking about Dan. It was the only way he would be able to get through this.

"Surely you remember the bargain Phil? I get Dan to leave your flat and you cooperate with me." said Isabella.

"I know." Phil barked petulantly. "I remember the deal."

"Good." Isabella smiled. "And you were such a great little actor too. We totally had him convinced that you loved me."

"I know."

"Even I would have been convinced that you loved me," she sighed, "but sadly it was all just a show because you wanted him out of your flat. You must have really hated having him around."

"Isabella, you know exactly why I didn't want him here."

"Yeah, I know. You didn't want him to be around me where I could hurt him easier because you're head over heals in love with him, blah blah bla-"

"Exactly." Phil snapped.

"But can't a girl pretend?"

"No."

"Well that's too bad because your feelings for him are unrequited. Dan will never love you back Phil, so all you've got is me."

"Because of a deal."

"Yes because of our deal where you cooperate in a relationship with me and have sex with me as often as I want." she smirked.

"No, because of a deal where I have to pretend to be in a relationship with you in public while I let you rape me behind closed doors so that you won't kill Dan."

Isabella frowned and stepped closer to Phil. "That wasn't a very nice way to put it."  
"It was the truth."

"Do you know why I'm doing this Phil?"

"Yes I know. You've told me before."

"And I'm going to tell you again so that you won't forget." she growled. "I'm doing this because-"

"Because your my biggest fan."

"Yes. Because I'm your biggest fan."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what did you guys think? Are you hating Isabella yet? Hehe.

Oh and if you got that _Misery _reference there at the end I'll love you forever.

Ok so time for the end of the chapter death threat!

If you don't review his week... I'll personally bake you into a Christmas pudding!

Thank you Dickens for the pudding idea. I'm too American to come up with Christmas pudding by myself.

-Jilly


End file.
